Un secreto solo entre nosotros dos
by yume25sora
Summary: Ja far se ve confundido y atormentao por sus sentimientos hacia su rey, puesto que estos comienzan a afectarlo profundamente haciendo que se vuelvan imposibles de soportar por más tiempo


**_Este es un desafio hecho por Natsukikocchi, quien me torturo haciendo esta historia sabiendo que nunca he leido yaoi o shounen-ai hasta ahora Xd_**

**_Espero que las fans de Sinja no me me odien por no hacer una historia muy buena entre ambos :P ... lo lamento, pero aún asi espero que les agrade.  
_**

**Un secreto solo entre nosotros dos**

Cuando era pequeño lo conoció, trato de eliminarlo más no lo consiguió, en cambio aquel individuo lo salvo de la oscuridad iluminando su vida y dándole una nueva razón para vivir. Desde entonces aquel hombre se convirtió en su todo, le brindo la amabilidad y cariño de un amigo, lo siguió a todos lados convirtiéndose en el más leal de sus compañeros, sin embargo, a lo largo de los dieciséis años en que estuvo a su lado, sus sentimientos hacia su salvador gradualmente fueron cambiando hasta convertirse en algo completamente diferente a una simple amistad, algo que nadie debería descubrir, un sentimiento prohibido del cual no podría hablar.

Sentado frente a su escritorio, Ja´far trabajaba en numerosos documentos mientras vagaba en sus pensamientos. Era inusual que el asesor de Sindria se distrajera en el trabajo ya que era su mayor afición-concéntrate Ja´far-se decía a si mismo- No le des vueltas al asunto- refunfuñaba molesto por su desconcentración. De pronto un pequeño rostro sonriente apareció frente a el.

-ahhh!-grito sorprendido.

-jejej te asuste Jafar-rio la pequeña muchacha.

-Pitsi no me asustes de esa forma- suspiro- cuando llegaste?

-Hace un buen rato-respondió risueñamente- Spartos y yo pasábamos por aquí y te vimos algo distraído mientras trabajabas.

Tras la puerta apareció la silenciosa silueta de Spartos quien regaño a la muchacha por haber molestado a su compañero para luego dirigirse al asesor.

Debes estar cansado Ja´far- dijo el joven general- has trabajado bastante este último tiempo y se te nota algo distinto a lo usual.

Tienes razón…-respondió con desgano-quizás descanse un poco antes de ir a cenar.

Esta bien, si necesitas algo no dudes en preguntarnos- le sonrió para después retirarse junto a Pitsi.

Tras verlos retirarse, el joven albino quedo en silencio con la mirada perdida a la ventana sin saber que hacer para controlar su emociones las cuales comenzaban a ser percibidas por sus compañeros.

Creo que estoy llegando a mi limite Sin…-murmuro con melancolía-…no podre soportarlo por más tiempo…

Una fuerte punzada en el pecho lo atravesó cuando la imagen de su rey cruzo por su mente, tras agarrar la pluma, continuo con su trabajo mientras suspiraba.

Realmente no podre descansar- rio cabizbajo- ya que esta es la única forma de distraerme.

Ya llegada la noche, el general se retiró de su oficina para dirigirse al comedor, se había atrasado con el trabajo por lo que se apresuró en llegar a tiempo. Cuando entro al salón, busco con la mirada a su amado rey entre sus camaradas, su corazón se sentía eufórico puesto que no lo había visto desde la mañana, pero cuando lo encontró sintió como si una daga lo atravesara en el pecho. Sinbad se hallaba rodeado de numerosas mujeres mientras bebía, no era una escena poco usual pero indudablemente le hacía daño. Ja´far molesto oculto sus celos y se sentó a comer, sin dejar de vigilar al rey de los siete mares disimuladamente- es injusto-se dijo a si mismo-muy injusto.

Pasadas unas cuantas horas, Sinbad se pasó del número de copas y cayo inconsciente por el alcohol, sus subordinados fueron en su ayuda reprochando la actitud de su gobernante.

Cielos- se quejó Yamuhaira- este hombre nunca aprende.

No digas nada Yamu, tu también estas algo borracha- se burló Shakkar.

Que dices?!- respondió molesta la maga iniciando una pelea con el espadachín.

El resto de los generales ignoraron a la pelea de sus amigos y veían como llevaban al hombre a su habitación. Masrur y Hinahoho se ofrecieron a cargarlo puesto que eran los más fuertes del grupo, pero inesperadamente el albino se opuso.

No se preocupen Marur y Hinahoho, yo lo llevare a su cuarto.

El resto de los generales lo miraron sorprendidos, pero posteriormente aceptaron ya que se trataba del seguidor más fiel de todos.

Tan atento como siempre Ja´far- sonrió Pitsti- lo que se esperaba de uno de los subordinados más antiguos de nuestro rey.

Jafar solo sonrió ante las palabras y posteriormente se retiró cargando a Sinbad. El realmente no lo hacía como un subordinado, sino que sus sentimientos ocultos lo obligaban a querer ser el único que lo llevara. Al llegar a la habitación, cuidadosamente coloco al rey en su cama y le retiro los recipientes metálicos que llevaba consigo. Tras cubrirlo afectuosamente con una manta contemplo fijamente su rostro, era sin duda un hombre varonil y atractivo quien con solo una mirada podía cautivar el corazón de cualquier mujer, algún día encontraría a alguien quien se convertirá en su esposa y tendrá una familia con ella. Ja´far mordió sus labios con tan solo pensar que en algún futuro su rey sería arrebatado de su lado después de haber estado tantos años juntos.

Porque no puedo ser yo quien este junto a ti?- le susurro a Sinbad mientras acariciaba su rostro.

Acaso es eso lo que quieres?- respondió una voz.

Los ojos de Ja´far se encontraron con los de Sinbad quien lo miraba con seriedad mientras sujetaba la mano con la que lo acariciaba. El general quedo mudo ante la mirada de su rey y rápidamente su rostro tomo un violento color rojo al entender que este lo escucho. Trato de escapar, pero la fuerza con la que Sinbad lo sujetaba se lo impidió.

Déjalo Sin…-dijo con desesperación- por favor déjalo

El gobernante de Sindria se incorporó sobre el lecho sin soltar la mano de su compañero. Posteriormente sujeto su rostro para obligarlo a mirarlo a los ojos.

No huyas Ja´far- ordeno el rey- no te dejare ir.

Pero Sin…- respondió avergonzado- no puedo soportarlo.

Sinbad rio al ver el rostro sonrojado de Jafar y le dedico una seductora sonrisa.

De todos los años en que hemos estado juntos nunca te he visto de esta manera- sonrío.

Debo mantener la calma ante los otros como asesor de Sindria-musito- no debo dejarme llevar por mis emociones.

Por eso es que has mentido durante tantos años no?- rio nuevamente el rey- creí que nunca te escucharía decir lo que sentías realmente.

Sin darle tiempo para entender esas palabras, Sinbad presiono suslabios contra los de Ja´far en un calido beso. El corazón del joven hombre se aceleró descontroladamente y su rostro se torno aún más rojizo.

Sin…?-balbuceo confundido cuando separaron sus bocas.

Esta es mi respuesta Ja´far- contesto firmemente mientras lo abrazaba- quiero que tu seas quien este a mi lado

Pero Sin… esto no será aceptado por el resto de los generales y Sindria.

Sinbad rio nuevamente y lo beso en la frente.- no te preocupes- dijo mientras lo acariciaba tiernamente- este será un secreto.

-un secreto?

- si, un secreto solo entre nosotros dos.

Tras esto, Ja´far y el rey de Sindria volvieron a compartir un dulce beso mientras se abrazaban. El joven albino sentía que los sentimientos de Sinbad eran solo producto de su borrachera, pero al sentir la calidez de su cuerpo se negó a admitir aquello y quiso convencerse a si mismo de que aquellas emociones eran reales y que después de muchos años podría ser el único junto a su rey.


End file.
